


Свинцовые лепестки

by decLay, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Psychosis, Surreal, Unreliable Narrator, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Что-то грохает, и перед глазами распускаются снежинки. Большие, как цветы с куста у палатки. Тёмные, свинцовые. Дробящиеся на лепестки. Свинцовые лепестки. Я думаю, эти цветы должны пахнуть порохом…
Kudos: 13





	Свинцовые лепестки

Над головой, крадучись, ползли тучи. Глупо, конечно. Попробуй не заметить эти комья свалянной шерсти, со скрежетом перекатывающиеся из одного угла неба в другой. Тучи обиженно хмурились, делая вид, что они тут не при чем, и замирали над границей Лисьего леса, поливая прозрачным свинцом санитаров, прячущихся в кустах. Санитары фыркали по-собачьи, отплевываясь от нежданного подарочка сверху, по-собачьи же трясли бритыми блестящими головами и перекликались через весь лес, нависая над деревьями.

— Эгей! Одного поймал!

— Ого, лови этого!

— Давай его сюда!

И несчастный, вереща и кувыркаясь, рассыпая в траву ватную набивку, летел над Лисьим лесом прямо в мешок, куда санитары складывали свой улов.

Санитары — отличные парни. Каждый вечер после обстрела ходят и собирают раненых и убитых. Вокруг яблонь таких особенно много. Сыплются с веток сами, едва заденешь лист. Падают на землю и лежат, дрыгая ножками и ручками. Такие несуразные крохи, чуть больше моей ладони. А только отвернешься — вытягиваются до самого неба. Быстро растут. Главное — успеть их поднять, пока кожица не лопнула. Как-то, помню, пришлось помогать, так они постоянно разваливались у меня в руках, заливая колени едким красным соком. Скукоживаясь, они тоненько пищали, и было жаль оставлять их так. Поэтому приходилось втихушку прятать несчастных под рубашку. Откуда санитары доставали этих бедолаг, смеясь и корча рожи. 

— Хотите на улицу?

Это Стю. Принёс чай. Он всегда очень вовремя приносит чай. Стоит мне только подумать, как он тут же подставляет под правую руку чашку. Белоснежный фарфор, нежная зелень узора по краю, золотой ободок. Очень изящно. Как-то я хотел его обмануть. Подумал, что хочу кофе, но Стю все равно все понял правильно и принёс чай. Догадался, что притворяюсь. 

Стю что-то говорит. Мне видно, как двигаются его губы. Сухая кожа, резкие морщинки, уголки опущены вниз, даже когда улыбается. Он говорит, но мне не слышно ни звука. Я и сам нем как рыба. На груди, под рубашкой, горят огнём жабры. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Интересно, если полить их чаем, станет легче?

— Осторожно, обожжетесь, — Стю перехватывает руку. — Чай горячий, сэр.

Он доброжелательно улыбается, но смотрит печально. Всегда печальный. Хочу развеселить его и показываю на санитаров.

— Смотри, у них нынче богатый улов. Мешки так и ломятся.

Стю послушно смотрит в окно.

— Да, розарий сильно разросся. У садовников работы дня на три, не меньше. Хотите погулять?

Это наш код. Стю все вещи называет не теми именами, какими нужно. Лисий лес — парком, санитаров — садовниками, Геф — городом, Дэвида — королём. Но вот с розами Стю ошибается. После того, как Сайлас отошёл от дел, Роза больше не растёт. Наверное, Дэвид забывает её поливать. Теперь она маленькая и высохшая. Шаркает по дворцу, скребется в двери. Только кто ей откроет? Я бы открыл, но к моим дверям она не походит…

— Сэр?

Стю ждёт. Уж что-что, а ждать Стю умеет как никто другой. Замирает за плечом каменным истуканом и молчит. Даже не дышит. Прилипает к самой спине. И сколько ни вертись — не получится столкнуться с ним нос к носу. Всякий раз успевает отплыть в сторону и парит у стены, не касаясь ногами пола. Как-то я испугался, что он улетит, и привязал его шнурками к себе. Если взлетим, то вместе. Так ему и сказал. Стю был очень растроган. Сказал, что не оставит меня ни за что и никогда. Я ему верю. Стю мне никогда не врёт. Хочу сделать ему приятное.

— Пойдём гулять.

Стю кивает.

— Рад, что вам лучше, сэр.

И выходит за уличной одеждой.

На улице жутко. Над головой воет огромная воронка, и приходится крепко держаться за землю, чтобы тебя не засосало, а ноги далеко далеко внизу. Едва вижу отсюда мыски ботинок. Как будто они отдельно от меня. Ноги. Двигаются словно бы сами по себе. Ступени и бордюры высотой с небоскребы, такие не перешагнешь. Нужно карабкаться. Но Стю знает, что я их не люблю, и всякий раз, стоит им выпрыгнуть на нас из пустоты, уводит меня в сторону.

Мир вокруг выпуклый. Как в кривом зеркале. Все плывет и качается. Перетекает одно в другое. Смешивается. Приходится жмуриться, чтобы не затошнило. Но Стю не обманешь.

— Вам нехорошо, сэр?

— Порядок. Давай посидим.

На лавке облез лак. Ковыряю его ногтем. Щелкает, разлетаясь. Там, где падают тусклые желтоватые кусочки, тут же прорезаются одуванчики. Вскоре весь пятачок вокруг лавки усыпан этими желтоголовыми жизнерадостными крохами. Они улыбаются мне и что-то ласково щебечут. Добрые малыши. Через час завянут, и следа не останется. Но это ничего. Сейчас они здесь и очень торопятся жить. Прямо как люди. Только лучше. Я и рад им помочь, насадить их ещё больше, но вздувшийся лак закончился, а отковырять новый не даёт Стю.

— Осторожнее, сэр. Поранитесь.

Стю, Стю. Тут ты опоздал. Куда уж больше? Во мне огромная незаживающая дыра. Прямо от ключиц до самого таза. Внутри растёт лес. Ему тесно. Он сердится и рвется наружу, расталкивая ребра сильными плечами. Деревья спешат наверх, к солнцу. Набегают друг на друга, переплетаются ветвями, спутываются корнями, пробивая мне внутренности. Не больно, но неудобно. Я терплю. А когда совсем невмоготу, зову санитаров-садовников, чтобы подрезали лишнее. Чик-чик, тогда ветки и листья так и летят в стороны.

— Добрый день, сэр, — вот как раз и санитар подоспел. — Отличная погодка, — весело кивает он на клубящиеся над головой тучи. Тучи щедро мечут молнии прямо в его блестящую лысину. Сыпят громом, дробными шариками раскатывающимся по гравию. Мажут дождём. Санитару все равно. Он к такому приучен. Улыбается задорно, во все тридцать два, как на рекламном плакате. Губы тянутся и тянутся в стороны, как у резиновой куклы. Вместо глаз — голубые пуговицы. Жуть. Улыбаюсь ему в ответ. Старательно держу уголки рта приподнятыми, а то ещё обидится и тоже засунет меня в свой мешок.

— Как улов, Том?

Шутка в том, что всех санитаров зовут Том. Очень удобно. Не надо мучаться, чтобы вспомнить: как зовут вон того, у которого заплатка на колене? Джим? Майк? Билл? Все просто — Том. Говорю же, удобно.

Том демонстрирует мне корзину, в которой копошатся и пищат найденыши из Лисьего леса. Маленькие лоснящиеся малютки, пахнущие зеленью и железом.

— Свежий урожай, сэр. Не хотите яблочка?

Мотаю головой и бреду дальше. За спиной что-то говорит Стю. Не мне.

Больше всего мне нравится на опушке. Мы со Стю разбили здесь лагерь. Поставили палатку, назначили часовых, дежурных, наладили подвоз провианта. Здесь наблюдательный пост. Геф отсюда как на ладони. И утром, и вечером можно увидеть, как гефцы суетятся, занимаясь своими делами. Даже не подозревают, что за ними наблюдают. Вон тот толстяк может целый день тащить листик. Тащит-тащит, обернётся — а не прошёл ещё и пары метров. Иногда он плачет, думая, что никто не видит. Я вижу, но я не в счёт. А вон та коричневая дама с домиком на спине только кажется медлительной. На деле попробуй за ней угнаться. Вот она здесь, а вот — хлоп! Уже за десяток-другой метров от тебя. Она, кстати, очень любит рэп. Случайно заметил. У неё на голове всегда наушники, и антенки покачиваются в такт долбящим монотонным сэмплам. Бу-бу-бу. Ни слова не разобрать, но это и не важно. Главное — записывать и запоминать, кто, куда, зачем, почему. Я разведчик, и это моя работа — наблюдать и собирать информацию…

— Сэр, — зависнув над землёй, ко мне подплывает Томасина. Сегодня на часах стоит Рич. Он пропускает её неохотно. Не любит призраков. Я смотрю на Томасину и одновременно сквозь неё — она полупрозрачная и раздутая. От собственной значимости. Значимость свисает с её ушей тяжелыми золотыми гроздьями, обмотана вокруг шеи, как модный шарф. Когда Томасина говорит, слова надуваются на её губах комиксными пузырями. Очень смешно. Но Рич не улыбается. Он смотрит Томасине в спину так, словно хочет её застрелить. Не получится, Рич. Нельзя убить тех, кого на самом деле нет. Я пробовал.

— Сэр, — повторяет Томасина. Для призрака она удивительно докучливая. — Пришел доктор Криспи.

За её прозрачной спиной Рич обменивается со Стю недовольным взглядом.

— Я не приглашал его, — говорю ей.

Но от Томасины так просто не отделаться. Она, едва шевеля ступнями, подплывает ближе ко мне и маячит рядом, болтаясь в воздухе вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. С губ то и дело слетают пузыри, но звука, к счастью, нет. Отворачиваюсь от нее. Идти обратно во дворец, по рассыпающимся под ногами дорожкам, мимо качающихся фонарей и садовых диванчиков, под каждым из которых сидит адский пес, мне не хочется. Мне не хочется подниматься и выходить из безопасного леса наружу, где на траве рядами лежат затянутые в чёрный целлофан тела. При вдохе на месте рта образуется впадина, при выдохе — пузырь. Впадина, пузырь. Впадина, пузырь. Кого угодно от такого зрелища замутит. Больше всего мне не хочется говорить с Томасиной. Но ей и прежде до моих желаний дела не было. Знай себе дрейфует рядом, пока не будет сделано по её.

— Доктор Криспи-и, — долетает до меня её голос. Слова падают на землю и рассыпаются буквами. Поднимаю одну. Картонная дешевка, обгрызенная по краям мышами. Рассыпалась в пыль, стоило сжать покрепче. На пальцах осела труха.

— Криспи-криспи-криспи-пи-пи-пи-и-и!!! — проклятая Томасина даже не пытается быть незаметной. Гефцы услышали её голос и теперь мельтешат, как мухи, на все голоса вереща: «Криспи-криспи!» Придётся менять локацию. Говорю это Ричу, тот согласно кивает и начинает собирать вещи. Стю помогает мне подняться.

— Что надо этому Криспи? — спрашиваю Томасину. Стараюсь не смотреть ей в лицо — у неё рыбьи глаза и плоский нос. А за полными губами острые желтые зубы. Как у карася. Та ещё жуть.

— Завтра приём, сэр, — невозмутимо шипит она. Ей плевать на свои зубы. Она полна значимости и презрения. Ко мне, разумеется. — Он сделает все необходимые процедуры. Как обычно.

От её слов веет каким-то предупреждением. Опасностью. И, пожалуй, сегодня она мне не нравится больше обычного. Говорю ей, чтобы она возвращалась. Что мы со Стю сейчас подойдем. Но она мне, конечно, не верит. Все её лицо съезжает куда-то набок от этого недоверия. Стекает густыми размазанными каплями акрила, как на картинах того усатого чудака.

— У нас нет времени на весь этот бред, — говорят её губы, лёжа на плече. И из-за её спины появляются мясники. Они большие. Они гиганты. Огромные. Больше меня, больше Стю. Больше дворца. У них нет лиц. Только руки и ноги. Внутри механизмы. Слышно, как жужжат моторчики, когда они стремительно бегут ко мне. Им наперерез бросаются Стю и Рич. Пытаются удержать. Стю что-то кричит, и я срываюсь с места. Хочу сорваться, но Томасина успела отравить здесь все своим ядом. Земля разжижилась и стала как болото. Затягивает в себя. Но даже так лучше, чем попасть к ним. Воспоминания вырываются наружу, как тёплая содовая из-под крышки бутылки. Пузырятся пеной и лезут в нос, глаза, уши. Я не хочу обратно. Не хочу быть им. Не хочу…

Первый этап «необходимых процедур» ужасно, ужасно скучный. От скуки почти больно. Комната стерильна и бесцветна, как будто ей тоже скучно и больно. Кресло шипит, стоит в нем немного поерзать. А если прислушаться, можно различить, как оно шепчет: «Скучно…»

— Сэр! — коротко взлаивает Криспи, щелкая перед моим носом пальцами. — Минуту вашего внимания, сэ-эр!

Криспи маленький, но голова у него крупная. С плешью. Наверное, она так быстро росла, что волосы расползлись по бокам.

Криспи как будто догадывается, о чем я думаю. Его блеклые бесцветные глаза становятся очень злыми и выкатываются из орбит, заполняя собой всю оправу огромных круглых очков.

— Приступим! — рявкает он мне в лицо.

Изо рта у него вылетают маленькие рыбешки. Много-много маленьких рыбешек. Склизких и противных. Как он только носит их во рту? Несколько из них оседают на моём лице. Пытаюсь поднять руку, чтобы утереться, и вдруг обнаруживаю, что пристегнут к креслу. Спеленут по рукам и ногам, как младенец. С этими докторами всегда так: стоит лишь на секунду спустить с них глаз, и все — ты попался. И из тебя уже делают манекен. Накачивают руки и ноги пластиком, выкидывают мозги и кишки, вставляют пуговицы вместо глаз. Но я им так просто не дамся…

— Сэр, ответьте на несколько моих вопросов, — Криспи между тем удобно устроился за столом. Сначала он за ним пишет, а потом на нем же разделывает неудачников вроде меня. Тех, кто не успел убежать. Если повернуть голову, можно увидеть оторванные конечности на полу.

— Сэр! — Криспи снова щелкает пальцами. Так он запускает особые механизмы, которые заставляют тебя смотреть прямо ему в глаза. Я сопротивляюсь и нарочно смотрю в потолок. Он белый, как вся комната, и почему-то серый одновременно.

— Сэр, как вы себя чувствуете? — не обращая внимания на мою дерзость спрашивает Криспи, шелестя тетрадью.

— Благодарю, я здоров, — цежу сквозь зубы. В воздухе летают рыбы изо рта Криспи, я не хочу проглотить одну из них.

— Как вы узнали, что вы здоровы? — меж тем скучающим тоном спрашивает Криспи, рисуя в тетради какое-то чудовище.

Вопрос ставит меня в тупик, и я молчу, глядя на него. Чудовище в тетради начинает шевелиться.

— Вы слышите голоса? У себя в голове? — задаёт Криспи тем временем следующий вопрос. — Кто-нибудь в вашей голове говорит с вами?

Против воли начинаю смеяться.

— Док, — говорю я ему. — Я же не псих. Это ненормально — слышать голоса.

Доктор Криспи выгибает бесцветную жидкую бровь. Не верит.

И это правда смешно. Они все надеются, что со мной начнёт говорить Бог. Но проблема в том, что я Богу не нужен. Он вообще вряд ли знает о моём существовании. Что уж там до бесед. Но самое забавное тут то, что я-то как раз Его вполне слышу. Нет, Он не говорит со мной, не указывает мне, что делать. Я не противоречу себе. Но. Я слышу, как Он говорит с Дэвидом. И как Дэвид ему отвечает. Например, Дэвид хотел выдать меня Гефу, а Бог ему запретил. Дэвид хотел сесть на трон сам, а Бог сказал, что он не имеет права. Так что теперь Дэвид у нас вице-канцлер по бумагам, а по факту — серый кардинал. Правит страной, пока его величество расслабляется. Недурственная карьера за каких-то вшивых десять лет? Но, конечно, я никому, даже Стю, не расскажу о том, что слышал и что знаю.

Не дождавшись продолжения, док задаёт следующий:

— Когда вы последний раз занимались сексом? Кем был ваш партнёр? Пол?...

Вопросы неловкие и опасные. Не для меня. Для… я не могу сказать и боюсь, что если подумаю, то Криспи увидит ответ сам, когда вскроет мне череп. Что-то громко пищит, и Криспи пишет в своей тетради, как сумасшедший. Вокруг моего кресла прыгают его ассистенты. Большие лягушки телесного цвета. Поверх пупырчатых тел халаты. Выпуклые глаза смотрят сразу в обе стороны. Руки холодные и противные. Одна лягушка бесцеремонно мнет мне промежность, обжигая мимолетной болью, и что-то квакает в сторону. Криспи удовлетворенно кивает и спрашивает снова:

— Часто мочитесь во сне?... У вас бывают галлюцинации?... Различаете лица?

Когда вопросов без ответа становится слишком много, наступает время второго этапа «необходимых процедур»...

Первое, что видит Джек, открыв глаза, — это лицо Стю, склонившееся над ним. У Стю разбиты нос и губы, на скуле синяк, а на подбородке ссадина. Но он улыбается.

— Как вы, сэр? — тихо спрашивает он, но у Джека даже от такого тихого его голоса взрывается мозг, и он болезненно морщится и стонет.

Стю поспешно приглушает свет.

— Пи..., — хрипит Джек. — Пи…. ть.

Стю кивает и через мгновение вкладывает ему в рот пластиковую трубочку. С третьей попытки у Джека получается втянуть глоток живительной, чуть кисловатой влаги, и он, обессиленный таким незначительным действием, обмякает на жёстком матрасе.

— Что…? — пытается спросить он. Горло дерет и саднит. Во рту ощущается привкус крови, и, кажется, его рвало. Глаза режет даже этот тусклый, едва различимый свет. Но все это не важно, важнее понять, что произошло и происходит. В памяти лишь белый туман и боль.

— Провели интенсивную терапию, — извиняющимся тоном негромко говорит Стю.  
Джек щурит слезящиеся глаза и фыркает.

— Опять поковырялись у меня в мозгах? — Он очень надеется, что прозвучало с насмешкой, но, скорее всего, его слова едва слышны.

— Горло болит, — говорит он Стю.

— Вы кричали, — подтверждает тот, отводя глаза.

Орал, понимает Джек. Орал, как не должны орать люди. У него чешется бедро, и, пытаясь поднять руку, он обнаруживает, что пристегнут.

— Кажется, — хрипит он, пытаясь перевести все в шутку, — я был буен.

— Совсем немного, — без улыбки соглашается Стю, расстегивая ремни.

— Это я тебя так? — спрашивает Джек, имея в виду его разбитое лицо.

— Нет, сэр. Не вы, — заверяет его Стю и снова почему-то выглядит виноватым.

Джек не успевает спросить, что такого сделал Стю, как в комнатушку открывается дверь, впуская разом свет, шум и людей. И Джек вдруг остро понимает, что обнажен.

— Эй, — пытаясь загородить его от вошедших, возмущается Стю. — Его величество ещё не готов!

— Какая вонь, — не слушая его, говорит надменный женский голос. Этот голос Джек бы узнал из тысячи. Его разом захлестывает обида и надежда. Обида за недостаток любви, за отсутствие поддержки, за нежелание быть матерью. И надежда на то, что сейчас она поведет себя иначе — даст защиту и заботу. Но Роза милосердно убивает надежду в самом зачатке.

— Нужно помыть и побрить его, — говорит она с холеным пренебрежением, бесцеремонно разглядывая лежащего на койке Джека. Он машинально скукоживается, пытаясь прикрыться. Стю немедленно сдирает с себя рубашку и накидывает на него.

— Можно оставить короткую щетину, — испуганно блеет какой-то хлыщ с папками в руках. — Это сейчас модно…

— Он — король, — весомо произносит Роза, повернувшись к хлыщу. — Он должен выглядеть представительно, а не как модный бомж со страниц идиотского блога. И постригите его. Приведите в порядок руки…

Она говорит так, словно Джек кукла. Или собака. Некое бессловесное существо. Не имеющее воли, желаний и разума.

— … и что это из него торчит? — возмущается Роза под конец.

— Мочеприемник, мэм.

Томасина тоже здесь. И её присутствие вызывает у Джека гнев. Он даже подаётся вперёд, чтобы сесть, ещё не зная, что именно сделает. Но писк приборов заставляет его испуганно замереть на месте.

Блеклой тенью рядом возникает Криспи. Он сдавливает Джеку запястье, светит в глаза фонариком, зачем-то тыкает пальцами под шею и за ушами, стучит по костяшкам пальцев и сдавливает загривок. Наконец, удовлетворенный, он отступает к своему столу.

— Он продержится? — сухо спрашивает у него Роза, с неудовольствием косясь на Джека.

— Не сомневайтесь, мэм, — заверяет её врач.

— Если бы только это был кто-то из Европы, — непонятно добавляет она. — Можно было бы выставить Дэвида или двойника. Но это Геф!

И дальше для Джека наступает третий этап «необходимых процедур».

Посторонние люди вертят его тело так, словно бы он уже умер и их задача — подготовить его к бальзамированию. Его моют щетками, его бреют, его стригут, полируют, чистят… под конец Джек совсем отключается от происходящего и теряется в себе. Из этого ступора его выводит вид Криспи, которого приводит Томасина. Или, точнее, память о боли, которую тот ему причинил.

Во всем этом кошмаре обращения «сэр», «ваше величество» и «король» звучат изощренными издевательствами. От бессилия Джек плачет. Даже Кросс на их фоне был милосерднее.

Никому, как и прежде, нет дела до его слёз. И оставляют его в покое не раньше, чем все необходимые работы над приведением его в надлежащий статусу вид, наконец, закончены.

Уставший и измученный Джек прячется в маленьком неудобном кресле в углу огромной безликой комнаты, с вешалками, зеркалами, стендами и прочим, что без снующих между всем этим людей выглядит как куча хлама. Он пытается вернуться в знакомый и привычный ему мир, но все вокруг остаётся чужим и враждебным. Прослойка из боли и лекарств поставила прочную преграду на ближайшие несколько часов между его миром и миром этих жестоких людей. Где он совсем один.

Здесь его и находит Стю.

— Я слышал, — неуверенно говорит он, — что с этим… с твоей болезнью можно бороться. Самому. Без вот этого всего. Понимаешь?

Джек чувствует себя преданным.

— Я не сумасшедший!

— Я этого и не говорил, — замечает Стю. — Но пока ты… не всегда собой вполне владеешь, ты будешь уязвим. Потому что для них ты просто марионетка. И ни я, ни кто-то другой не сможет тебя защитить от них, понимаешь? И если ты захочешь попытаться, я буду с тобой… я буду с тобой в любом случае. Не сомневайся во мне.

Роза отлавливает Джека перед самым началом и гневно шипит ему в лицо:

— Только посмей все испортить! И не будет больше никаких игр в лесу. Откроешь рот — и я прикажу расстрелять всех твоих нянек. Будешь сидеть там, где тебе самое место. В психушке. Я тебя предупредила.

Возможно, она всегда так делает. Возможно, наоборот — в этот раз всё жестче, потому что Геф. Возможно, всё дело в том, что последняя такая терапия была давно (Криспи сердился, когда говорил об этом). Возможно, дело вообще в чём-нибудь другом. Но встреча глав государств проходит не так, как было намечено обеими сторонами. И это даже забавно. Ведь причиной тому всего лишь то, что Джек послушно следует выданным ему указаниям.

Во время обсуждения новой экономической политики отношений двух стран король Гильбоа молчит, предоставив вести диалог своему канцлеру. По сути король сидит неподвижным манекеном. Едва дыша. Разумом он явно где-то далеко. И хотя с Шепардом Геф знаком давно и довольно тесно, такое положение им явно не по нутру. А когда дело доходит до подписи соглашения, Джек наталкивается взглядом на Томасину, с которой у него прочно теперь ассоциируется Криспи, а значит, и боль. И чувствует мгновенную дурноту.

— Вам нехорошо? — участливо спрашивает у него гефский посол.

— Его величеству нездоровится, — заученно говорит Шепард, опережая Джека.

Посол хмурится.

— Уровень медицины в Гефе гораздо выше, — с оттенком превосходства замечает он. — Если доктора Гильбоа не в состоянии вам помочь, позвольте предложить вам услуги наших врачей. Это также поспособствует укреплению отношений между нашими странами.

— Его величество получает всю необходимую помощь, — снова встревает Шепард.

— Его величество вообще имеет право голоса? — с раздражением спрашивает гефец.

Дэвид, сбитый с толку, растерянно смотрит на Джека. Джек в свою очередь обводит тревожным взглядом залу, где проходит встреча. Он надеется увидеть Розу и от неё получить намёк, как следует себя вести. Но вместо неё видит Стю и думает совсем о другом.

— Свадебный генерал, — хрипит он прежде, чем соображает, что вообще говорит.

Гефец, однако, словно бы понимает, о чем речь.

— Это довольно ответственная роль, — говорит он таким тоном, словно эта беседа также была запланирована. — От свадебного генерала во многом зависит, какое впечатление останется у гостей от свадьбы в целом.

Джек тяжело дышит. Реальность словно бы вспучивается. И он боится, что теперь точно сделает что-то не так. Но гефец не спешит подписывать проклятые бумаги, и Джек лишь нервно стискивает подлокотники.

— Вы были серьёзны, когда предлагали помощь ваших врачей? — в отчаянии спрашивает у него Джек, и Шепард выглядит выбитым из колеи, явно не зная, как вернуть ситуацию под свой контроль.

— Абсолютно, — заверяет гефец, сверля его взглядом.

— Тогда я был бы… очень… признателен, — продолжает Джек, тщательно подбирая слова. — И… я буду рад воспользоваться вашим предложением и посетить вашу страну.

Гефец не ведёт и бровью на то, что ни о каком посещении страны не было и речи. Вместо этого он улыбается и уточняет:

— Когда вы планируете визит?

— На следующей неделе, — наобум говорит Джек.

— Тогда предлагаю, во время вашего визита дообсудить спорные вопросы и подписать соглашение, — утвердительно говорит гефец и протягивает Джеку руку, оканчивая переговоры.

Джек хорошо помнит угрозы королевы и некоторое время мнется, прежде чем протянуть ладонь навстречу. 

Гефца, кажется, ничего не смущает. Ни растерянность короля, ни его заминка с рукопожатием. Он с готовностью ловит тонкие, чуть влажные пальцы и осторожно сжимает. У короля Гильбоа кисти худые и хрупкие, как у птички. 

В этот момент Джек замечает, наконец (но как же поздно!), за спинами охраны, у самых дверей, лицо Розы. Она разгневана. Даже со своего места Джек видит, как раздуваются её ноздри, исходя чёрным едким дымом. Она смотрит на Джека и качает головой. Он очень-очень её разочаровал, и Джек, пугаясь её гнева, неожиданно подаётся вперёд и лихорадочно бормочет гефцу прямо в лицо:

— Подпишите, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Они убьют всех.

Гефец впервые за всю встречу выглядит озадаченным.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Джек. Его глаза бегают, его трясет. На лбу выступила испарина. Его мысли путаются от страха и от волнения. И он несёт уже всё подряд, какой-то бред, без разбора:

— Они снова залезут мне в мозги… вскроют голову. Это так больно. Говорят, там мусор. Нужно почистить… Стю сделает мне чай… а в лесу, у границы, база. Нужно вести наблюдение. Сегодня моё дежурство, но Криспи меня сломал. Сломал. Сломал… этот чертов докторишка сломал меня, а все она…

Гефец, все ещё сжимая его руку, осторожно уточняет:

— Кто она, сэр? Вам кто-то угрожает?

После этого, Дэвид наконец отмирает и кидается к Джеку, довольно грубо оттаскивая его от посла.

— Простите, — говорит он, конвульсивно улыбаясь. — Король нездоров. У него… бред. Жар и бред. Воспаление… лёгких, — пытается оправдать выходку Джека Дэвид. Но судя по виду гефца, удаётся это у него так себе.

Дэвид протягивает послу трясущуюся руку. Подписан документ или нет, сейчас главное — закончить встречу.

Но Джек вдруг начинает плакать, и гефец сухо замечает:

— Кажется, королю сейчас ваше внимание и участие требуются куда гораздо больше.

Дэвид нелепо крутится на месте, не зная, за что хвататься — то ли попытаться успокоить Джека, осевшего на пол, то ли упрашивать — чёрт знает о чем, но о чем-то точно нужно — гефского посла.

Посол разрешает его затруднения как истинный виртуоз политики. Собирает документы и с вежливой улыбкой заявляет:

— Моё уважение, господин канцлер. Ваше величество. Благодарю за уделенное время и ваши усилия. Меня очень радует, что встреча прошла продуктивно, и мы с нетерпением ждём от вас точной даты визита вашего величества в Геф. Нам очень приятно ваше доверие, и мы гордимся тем, что соглашение будет заключено на территории Гефа.

Посол уходит, и за ним выводят тех репортеров, которых ещё не успели вывести. Оставшись один, Дэвид в сердцах пинает сидящего на корточках и раскачивающегося взад и вперёд Джека. У Джека стеклянные глаза, но от удара он глухо охает и страдальчески кривит губы.

— Вы сказали, он продержится! — доносится от дверей крик Розы.

— Он и продержался, — невозмутимо отвечает ей Криспи. — Не моя вина, что вы затянули встречу. Плюс учитывайте стресс и то, что курс терапии давно не проводился…

Роза, вдавливая каблуки в мягкое ковровое покрытие, стремительно подходит к Джеку. Тот поднимает на неё мутные глаза.

— Завяли листья, — говорит он, глядя куда-то ей за ухо. — Не поливают.

Дэвид с отвращением замечает у него на подбородке дорожку слюны. Роза, наверное, тоже что-то замечает, потому что красивое лицо перекашивается от раздражения и злобы. Она вскидывает затянутую в перчатку ладонь и с размаху бьёт Джека по лицу.

— Идиот, — шипит она.

Джек вздрагивает. Дэвид ждёт, что он сейчас снова расплачется. Но Джек неожиданно ясно выдаёт:

— Не срезали шипы.

Роза в сердцах плюет в его сторону и кидает врачу:

— Он ваш.

Кто-то у дверей начинает протестовать:

— Мэм, он только-только после терапии. Дайте ему прийти в себя. Мэм, он же не выдержит…

Дэвид различает одного из нянек, приставленных к его величеству.

— Ну вот и следи, чтобы выдержал, — рявкает ему Роза. — Для этого тебя тут и держат.

Она вылетает за дверь, а нянька, рослый белобрысый мужик, опережая врача, бежит к Джеку. После недолгих раздумий Дэвид ретируется следом за королевой. Даже если бы он хотел, помочь Джеку он все равно не в состоянии.

Но если быть честным, помогать Дэвиду и не хочется.

Собирать звезды — занятие не для слабаков. У них острые края, а сами они тонкие-тонкие. Режут пальцы на раз-два. Да и пока их отковыряешь, спина отвалится. Приходится ведь стоять на цыпочках — а иначе не дотянуться. Когда наберется тысяча, поеду в Геф. Привезу им звезды. Гефцы их любят. Везде лепят. Наверное, потому что там темно. Да, Стю?

Стю молчит. За весь день ни слова. Нарочно думаю про чай, это всегда срабатывает, и за дверью тут же слышатся шаги.

Но входит не Стю. Входит Криспи…

— Зачем вы расковыряли потолок? — скрипит он шестеренками и выпускает из кармана маленьких мохнатых пауков. Думает, незаметно, но я вижу. Пауки — его шпионы. Сейчас прочешут всю комнату, соберут сплетни и вернутся обратно. Разложат у него в голове по полочкам. Про меня на третью справа, про Стю — на седьмую слева, а про звезды — на четвертую прямо. Там уже много такого добра.

— Шту-ка-тур-ку. Зачем ободрали? — с раздражением снова говорит док и брезгливо цепляет мой волшебный мешок с звёздами. — Это что? Наволочка? Кто вам разрешил? — и, не слушая ответа, кричит в дверь: — Мегги! Забери это! Почему у него вообще бельё на кровати?

Мегги, пучеглазая вонючая жаба. Вечно норовит слопать мой десерт, когда думает, что я сплю. И всегда жалуется на меня доку, как сейчас.

— Он ещё и окно в душе разбил, — радостно шлепает она губами. Один глаз на меня, второй на Криспи. — Сказал, что его попросили открыть.

— В самом деле? — Криспи подкручивает линзу в глазу. Глаз крутится вместе с линзой. И я кручусь. Трррак, трррак. — Так и сказал? Ну и кто же вас попросил? — глаз выкатывается на пружинке и смотрит мне прямо в мозг. Читает все, что я думаю. Читай, читай. Посмотрим, как тебе понравится.

— Решили играть в молчанку? — глаз втягивается обратно, а сам Криспи весь раздувается. Злится. Ещё бы. Ведь я думаю на гефском. Специально, чтобы он не разобрал. Необразованная скотина.

— Лекарства принимал? — от злости док жужжит, как испорченный магнитофон.

— С утра выплюнул, — тут же закладывает меня жаба. Надеется, что мне попадёт. Любит смотреть, как док со мной расправляется. По булавке в каждое плечо и под лампу, пока не высохну. У него уже целая доска из таких. Висит над столом в кабинете.

— Ну и почему? — Криспи складывает руки на животе и смотрит на меня, как отец — как будто я сделал какую-то глупость. Я и сделал, но не помню, какую.

За плечами у Криспи ещё пара рук. Они живут сами по себе. Передвигают мебель, что-то пишут, готовят шприц с лекарством. Всегда подозревал, что он осьминог.

— Хотите поставить мне укол? — Я не боюсь уколов, но после уколов дока мне мутно.

— Вы сами нас вынуждаете, — говорит док и с размаху втыкает в меня шприц размером с небольшую цистерну. Пусть и не гигантскую, но я все равно лопаюсь раньше, чем поршень опускается до конца. Последнее, что вижу, — это как каплями стекаю со стен прямо на пол...

— Джек? Сэр, как себя чувствуете?

Это Стю. И не один. Двое или трое. В глазах плывёт. Над головой качаются ветки. Растут прямо из стен и мельтешат точками, как старые фотографии. От этого мельтешения тошно.

— Ничего, ничего, — говорит Стю. — Наружу лучше, чем в себе.

Придерживает за плечи, пока у меня изнутри лезет белая гадость. Наверное, одна из рыбешек Криспи все таки проросла в меня.

— А теперь воды, — Стю подсовывает мне под нос стакан. — Прополощите рот. Давайте, вот так, потихоньку… хорошо.

— Я думал, ты ушёл в лес, — говорю Стю, пока он пытается меня поднять. Я ему не помогаю. Не могу. Я бесполезен. Руки и ноги как резиновые шланги. Болтаются бестолково. — Оторви их, чтобы не мешались, — предлагаю Стю. — Все равно никакого толка.

Стю спотыкается и едва не падает. Бормочет под нос.

— Ну Джек… — а вслух говорит: — Ну что вы, сэр. Мотыльки своих не бросают… Потерпите немного, лекарство скоро перестанет действовать.

Все вокруг плывёт и качается. По потолку бежит, помогая себе крыльями, птица. Вырастают из ниоткуда и тут же пропадают деревья. Комната все длится и длится.

— Не нужно, чтобы Криспи тебя видел, — говорю Стю. — А то вколет что-нибудь. Сволочь.

Стю сердито пыхтит.

— Сначала пусть догонит.

Навстречу Стю кто-то идёт. Шаги торопливые, но не испуганные, а чётко выверенные и дерзкие.

— Порядок? — спрашивает Стю.

— Все чисто, — откликается кто-то. И голос у него знакомый, но чей именно, я не знаю.

— Сэр? Как оно? — это он мне. Из-за плеча Стю мне виден только кусочек лба в разводах тёмной краски. И это — хороший лоб. Мне нравится. Так ему и говорю. Знакомый голос и Стю смеются.

— Спасибо, сэр, — говорит Знакомый голос. — У вас лоб тоже очень ничего.

Вдруг откуда-то налетает ветерок. Сырой и ароматный. Почти давлюсь им, так хочется припрятать себе этих запахов побольше. Мокрая листва, земля, трава. Пыльный асфальт, цветы, деревья. Табак, бензин, костёр, оружейная смазка…

— Тише, Джек, тише, — бормочет Стю.

— На базу? Едем на базу? — ответа не слышу, но иначе и быть не может. Конечно, на базу. К своим. Снова в строй. Плачу от облегчения. Боялся, что никогда не вернусь.  
Стю сжимает меня крепче. Да может все кости переломать, не страшно. Только пусть не бросает.

— Не брошу, — говорит Стю. — Ну что ты, Джек…

На базе хорошо. Из травы, под кустами и среди деревьев, смешиваясь окраской с ландшафтом, торчат палатки. Небольшой навес из веток и маскировочной сетки прикрывает походную печку и несколько ящиков. Неподалёку, также укрытая сеткой, стоит машина. В воздухе немного пахнет дымом и свежей древесиной. Надышаться этим до потери сознания мне не даёт Рич, спустившийся нам навстречу с дерева.

— Приказ о передислокации базы, выполнен, сэр.

Это отлично. Звучит отлично. Голоса нет, так что моргаю ему одобрительно. Надеюсь, поймёт.

Понимает. Весело козыряет и сообщает, что также к нам прибыло пополнение. А вот это неожиданно. Давно к нам никого не отправляли. Я уж думал, про нас забыли. А оказывается, нет. Нужно провести смотр, оценить, кого там нам прислали. Проверить, выделили ли также и дополнительное финансирование и пайки. А то знаю я этих умников... Еще нужно обязательно посмотреть, что там со снаряжением, помню, в четвертом взводе клинило два пулемета. Надо узнать, поправили они ситуацию или нет… в общем, дел прибыло.

— Ваша палатка, сэр, — Стю тормозит у цветущего куста, унизанного серо-голубыми тяжёлыми цветами. Запаха, на удивление, не чувствуется, зато от каждого прикосновения в воздухе кружат длинные плотные лепестки. Как маленькие снаряды. Среди ветвей — палатка. Вся в этих лепестках.

— Красиво.

— Да, — соглашается Стю. — Внутри тоже неплохо.

Он немного наклоняется и ныряет внутрь. Я с ним, разумеется. 

В палатке темно, хотя сквозь ткань все равно просвечивает ночное небо.

— Сейчас, — суетится Стю.

Устраивает меня на раскладушке и зажигает фонарь. Тусклый свет немедленно сгущает тени в углах и усиливает темноту снаружи. Зато теперь мне видно вторую раскладушку и небольшой ящик между ними. 

Все знакомо и привычно.

Над головой, задевая ткань палатки, шуршит листьями куст и стучат капли росы. Жалобно поет ночная птица. Звенит в воздухе неистребимое комарье. Где-то там, снаружи, занимаются делами и переговариваются мои люди.

— Хорошо, — делюсь впечатлением со Стю. Стю довольно улыбается.

— Мы старались, — говорит он. — Отдохни, Джек.

Отличная идея. Прикрываю глаза.

— Куда-то нас опять забросило, Стю… мы как эти лепестки, летим, куда нас посылают.

— Мы мотыльки, Джек, — поправляет меня Стю, устраиваясь рядом с моей раскладушкой на полу. — Мотыльки. Ты все путаешь.

— Нет. Не путаю. — Хочется спать, но и объяснить тоже хочется. В качестве компромисса думаю про себя. Стю услышит, я знаю. Лепестки, Стю. Свинцовые. Нас несёт ветром, пока мы не упадем на землю, чтобы прорасти или не вонзимся кому-нибудь в грудь. Такая наша участь…

… — Во дворце что-то происходит.

Это Брэд, он же — Знакомое имя. Большую часть времени сидит в «гнезде». Наблюдательном посту на вершине дерева. Там такая высота, что дух захватывает. Но Брэду нравится. Он вообще любит всякие странные места. Говорит, издержки профессии. Брэд — снайпер.

— Что происходит? — уточняет Рич.

— Да чёрт их разберет? — Брэд торопливо жует остывшее мясо из банки. — Беготня, суета. Но снаружи все тихо.

— Не обязательно ходить через двери, — говорю ему. — Есть же тайный ход.

— Мгм, — говорит Брэд. — Это круто, сэр, — и почему-то смотрит на Стю.

Они всегда теперь почему-то смотрят на Стю. Как будто не я с ними говорю, а Стю. Или меня нет. На всякий случай украдкой щипаю себя за ногу. Больно. Но хотя бы можно не сомневаться — я есть.

Стю почему-то сердится.

— Там правда есть тайный ход.

Брэд тушуется.

— Извини.

Ответить Стю не успевает. Из леса к нам выбегает Теренс — новенький, его перевели к нам из погранки. Кажется, он даже не закончил курс разведчика. Но это ерунда — он толковый. Быстро освоится.

Теренс плюхается на колени возле меня, тяжело дыша. Глаза у него такие дикие, словно он увидел адского пса. Хотя, может, так и есть. Осторожно оглядываюсь. Вроде никого нет.

— Нужно уходить! — частит Теренс, захлебываясь словами. — Я видел отряд. Не понял, кто. Направляются в лес.

— Твою ж мать! — рычит Стю, и все разом вскакивают.

— Нас накрыли? — уточняю.

— Видимо, да, — Стю хватает рюкзак и тянет меня за рукав к машине. — Бросайте все… Чёрт!

— Оружие на землю, — от машины, из леса чёрными тенями, окружая нас, выходят люди. Форма не знакомая, но я и так знаю — это Криспи. Это у него люди без лиц. Он и мне хотел стереть. Сделать из меня куклу, с ватной набивкой. Выворачивал мне руки наизнанку и вкладывал в грудь шестеренки. Заставлял своих жаб кусать меня, все надеялся, что я обращусь. Только пусть обломится. Я не вернусь туда.

— Я не вернусь!

Пистолет странно лёгкий. Или это с непривычки? Давно не держал его в руках. И ещё дольше не стрелял…

— Нет! — это Стю. Цепляется в меня и заслоняет собой. — Не стреляйте, — просит людей-теней. Наивный. Они не слушают, Стю. Они никогда не слушают. Они просто делают из тебя манекен и все. Это их работа. Но Стю, не обращая на меня внимания продолжает их упрашивать.

— Уберите оружие. Он не опасен! Не стреляйте! Нет!

Что-то грохает, и перед глазами распускаются снежинки. Большие, как цветы с куста у палатки. Тёмные, свинцовые. Дробящиеся на лепестки. Свинцовые лепестки. Я думаю, эти цветы должны пахнуть порохом…

Эпилог

— А здесь ничего не изменилось. Почти. Даже не верится.

Вообще-то изменилось всё.

Когда-то — на самом деле всего пару лет назад — на площади вокруг дворца жизнь била ключом. Вообще весь город кипел и жил, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Сейчас в Шайло тихо. А тише всего здесь. У дворца.

Но сам дворец, массивная глыба из кирпича, стекла, бетона и чугуна, действительно ничуть не изменился. Даже у главного въезда по прежнему маются от скуки Клотц и Бойден — два привратника. По классике — тощий и толстый. И по классике же не самого большого ума. Кажется, они работают тут с рождения. Увидев, кто идёт, они суеверно скрещивают пальцы и лишь потом спохватываются.

— Добрый день сэр, — говорит Клотц.

— Здравствуйте, — в унисон вторит ему Бойден. — Хорошо выглядите.

Джек кивает на приветствие и без остановки проходит мимо. Они ему не приятели. И никогда ими не были. Потребовалось время и кое-что покрепче, чтобы понять: друзья и дворец — плохо совместимые понятия. Стю не в счёт. Он сразу шёл особняком.

— Доложить о вас? — испуганно кричит ему в спину Клотц.

— Нет, — отказывается Джек. К тому же он не уверен, что там вообще есть кому докладывать.

— Он все такой же мрачный, — беззаботно говорит Люсинда, догнав его. — Я не пойду внутрь, ты не против?

Джек мотает головой. Он не против. Ему и самому внутрь не хочется, и он всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы вернуться в отель, где они остановились инкогнито.

На плечи опускается пальто. Это Стю.

— Сегодня прохладно, Джек, простынешь.

Стю всегда заботят такие мелочи — тёплый шарф, перчатки, горячий кофе в термосе… Джек не говорит, но ему приятно это внимание к его потребностям. К тому же, что скрывать, Стю знает его гораздо лучше, чем сам Джек.

Люсинда отправляется в парк у дворца, а Джек, к одному из входов.

У массивных, но в целом довольно обычных дверей стоит охрана. Не дворцовая, с бабочками на лацканах. Другая. Мрачные рослые мужчины в безликой чёрной униформе без опознавательных знаков. Вооруженные. Они стоят у каждого входа. Обитатели дворца — а их осталось немного — под арестом. Теперь входить туда Джеку хочется ещё меньше, но один из охранников заметил его и козырнув, уже поворачивает ключ в скважине. Джек косится через плечо на Стю. Тот ободряюще ему улыбается.

Во дворце тишина ещё более звонкая, чем снаружи. Но следов запустения нет. Это немного успокаивает. Джек поднимается по широкой лестнице, когда ему навстречу торопливо сбегает канцлер Хэнсон. Над Дэвидом идёт суд, и, к счастью, решать его участь будет не Джек.

— Сэр, — приветствует Джека Хэнсон. Джек осторожно кивает ему.

Хэнсон немного постарел, как и все они, конечно. Но живые умные глаза смотрят по-прежнему цепко и внимательно. Зря Сайлас относился к нему с пренебрежением.

— Я подготовил некоторые бумаги, — осторожно говорит Хэнсон. — Чтобы вам было легче войти в курс дела.

Джек берет из его рук папку, бегло пролистывая. Это следует изучить, но не здесь. Задерживаться во дворце дольше необходимого Джек не хочет.

— Проводить вас в кабинет? — предлагает Хэнсон.

Джек скрепя сердце соглашается. Ему в тягость быть здесь, и ещё более в тягость возможные предстоящие встречи. Но по дороге к кабинету пусто и тихо, и Джек малодушно надеется, что пронесло. Однако, пока Джек все же, расположившись на широком письменном столе, читает папку под краткие, но содержательные комментарии Хэнсона и редкие саркастичные дополнения от Стю, дверь предательски скрипит и пропускает в кабинет Розу. Она опирается на трость, и это почему-то потрясает Джека куда больше и сильнее её презрительного выражения на лице.

— Доволен? — цедит она. — Добился, чего хотел?

Это прогоняет первый шок, и Джек просто смотрит на неё, склонив голову к плечу. Роза ждёт, что он начнёт оправдываться или возражать. И то, и другое лишь подтвердит её позицию, что он виноват. Но Джек не чувствует за собой вину в том, что милостью её и Сайласа, а позже и Дэвида едва совсем не растерял остатки своей личности, все сильнее и глубже увязая в безумии. Последствие казавшейся такой пустячной контузии.

— Теперь Гильбоа нет, — Роза очень хорошо выдерживает драматический тон. — Теперь Гильбоа принадлежит Гефу, а ты — соломенный король.

Джек ждёт ещё с минуту, вдруг будет продолжение. Но Роза молчит. Тогда он забирает у Стю чашку с чаем и возвращается к документам.

Удаляясь к дверям, постукивает трость.

Роза в самом деле не задела его. Скорее, напомнила, что сантиментами здесь никогда и не пахло. Джек сам знает, и получше Розы, что Гильбоа теперь часть огромной созданной Гефом конфедерации, и их независимость отныне носит несколько условный характер. Но в отношении самого Джека (и, если говорить начистоту, то и для большинства гелвуйцев) мало что поменялось. Решения и законопроекты будут, как и прежде, приниматься кабинетом министров. В числе которых теперь на постоянной основе представитель Гефа. Но вообще-то обвинять в этом Джека нелогично. Не Джек сделал избранным Дэвида. Не Джек допустил его до правления. Не Джек сам себя сводил с ума…

Кстати, о последнем…

— А что с Томасиной и этим… Криспи? — спрашивает Джек.

— Томасина в отставке, — сообщает Хэнсон. — Её местонахождение мне не известно. А Криспи взяли под стражу сразу после вашего… м, вызволения. Он в окружной тюрьме, ждёт решения суда.

Джек откладывает бумаги в сторону. Вызволение… Хэнсон как всегда очень аккуратно, но метко выбрал определение. Сам Джек плохо помнил, что произошло.

Позже, когда дурман безумия, под внимательным руководством гефских психиатров отступил, Стю рассказал, что Геф, не дождавшись ответного визита короля и заподозрив смуту в «дружественной» Гильбоа, тут же развернул «операцию освобождения», заручившись поддержкой и одобрением палаты Объединённых наций. Ну что ж… освободили, да. Не поспоришь.

Джек интересовался, не проще ли было вообще посадить кого-нибудь из своих. Зачем он им сдался? Посол, тот самый, что предложил в тот памятный визит помощь, в ответ на это добродушно рассмеялся.

— Наместник со стороны всегда будет для гелвуйского народа чужаком. Узурпатором. Каким бы мудрым этот наместник ни оказался на самом деле. А вы… вы займете своё место по праву. Крови, наследования… даже по бумагам. А трагическая история с пленением своими же и болезнью лишь добавит симпатии. И к нам, как к тем, кто вам помог и вас поддержал, тоже. Политика, мой друг, дело тонкое...

— А вы, — обращается Джек к Хэнсону, — тоже под…? — Он делает неопределённый пасс рукой.

Хэнсон вежливо улыбается.

— Нет, сэр. Без вашего согласия у меня нет только права на выезд из страны. В остальном я не ограничен в перемещениях.

Джек с облегчением улыбается. Хэнсон всегда был ему симпатичен.

— Тогда, быть может, пройдемся?

И когда они, покинув дворец, располагаются на скамейке под цветущим кустом, неподалёку от Люсинды, играющей в траве с собакой, под присмотром Рича и Брэда, тоже не захотевших входить во дворец, Хэнсон интересуется:

— Уже решили, чем займетесь в первую очередь?

— Да… — задумчиво отзывается Джек. — Для начала нужно устроить штаб. Я думаю, вот на той поляне, среди кустов, хорошее место, — находиться во дворце ему невыносимо. Стю словно бы невзначай сжимает ему плечо, а Хэнсон если и удивлён, то хорошо это скрывает.

— Подыскать архитектора? — бесстрастно уточняет он.

— Хорошая идея, — одобряет Джек.

Кое в чем Роза права. Он не будет продолжением Сайласа. Нет, конечно нет. Но — Джек не против дать начало чему-нибудь новому.

Ему на колени, кружа, опускаются лепестки...

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Свинцовые лепестки»


End file.
